In some printers, referred to as page wide array (PWA) printers, a substrate wide stationary printhead or group of printheads commonly referred to as a print bar is used to print onto paper or other print substrates or print targets moving past the print bar. In other printers, referred to as carriage printers, a carriage is provided that is movable in a carriage scan direction substantially perpendicular to an advance direction of a print target, the carriage carrying a printhead used to print on the paper or on another print substrate or print target over which the carriage moves. Control signals for controlling the printhead for printing may be provided by a processor.